Isaac's Story Lore Part 3
by RonnyK
Summary: This is Isaac's part to the story, and the last one I have for now. There may or may not be more parts coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle was a young boy, with a full life ahead of him. His mother always said to be a good little boy, as a bad attitude leads to bad luck. He wasn't very social, and didn't have many friends. One day, a friend of his was having a birthday party at "Fredbear's Family Diner". He knew that his friend didn't like this place, but Kyle didn't really mind the place at all. He had gotten close to investigate the robots, and he met a janitor. The janitor said "Follow me, I want to show you something cool." Kyle followed him. And at that moment, he wished he hadn't. The pocket knife in this man's hand stabbed through his chest, as he fell down to the ground. Kyle was dead.

But, he wasn't. He was alive? How could this be so. Kyle looked at a broken mirror, to see his new self. He was a ghost. He knew this man was still alive, and he would make sure this man wouldn't hurt anyone else. He made it back into the party room, to see his friend being stuffed into Fredbear's mouth. He tried to stop it, but he was too late. His friend was dead too. He was angry now. He would make sure that there would be no more harm caused, he vowed to himself, and his friend, that he would do so.

Four years passed, and nothing else had happened. The old place closed down, and they had migrated twice since that day. He had become an attraction himself, the marionette. One night, all was well. Until he heard some screams. He quickly climbed out of the box and made his way to the screams. He saw the children, and tried giving them gifts. That didn't work. They were dead. He carried them over to the suits, and he said just this. "I give you life, my friends. We will find the man who did this, and he will be sorry.". Did they find this man? Did Kyle and the children finally get their revenge? We'll have to find that out, as another part of this story opens up.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw couldn't believe what he had done. He had killed a child, and he couldn't do anything about it. The child's limp body hung from his mouth, the brains splattered about. His comrade looked at him with shock, and disbelief. He was obviously just as confused as Shaw was. Soon after this incident, Fredbear's Family Diner was closed down. That was the last they would see of those two.

Or not. Peter, the murder of the child, had managed to save the Spring Bonnie suit. Lucas didn't agree with this at all, but he had no say in it. He was always in suit mode, rendering him motionless. He would lay in that safe room until Peter picked him up, and put him on. Luring children into the back, and murdering them. In an attempt to cover his tracks, Peter broke the animatronics apart. This made the souls angry. THey chased him down to the safe room, where he kept his suit. Peter climbed into the wet suit, thinking it would hide him. He laughed in his triumph. But then the spring locks suit enclosed on his body, and crushed him. His organs popping out of holes in the suit, blood staining it. He was dead.

Then he awoke. He was alive. How long had it been? He didn't know. Lucas heard a noise, a nice noise. He followed the only thing he found familiar. The sound of children.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac had lived through the many generations of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he was intrigued by the mysteries and "ghosts". With his bills needing to be payed, he got a job at the place. He worked as the night shift. Things didn't really work out for him. He went out of his office to make sure that the Toy Foxy animatronic didn't mess with the cameras in the room. That was a mistake. With the bite of 87 having had happened yesterday, this was his last night. The animatronic, or what was left of it, pounced at him, biting into his arm. He ran back towards the office, and just barely made it. He survived the rest of that night, and got his pay.

He was hired again to work at the new place, as he still needed money. He made many friends there. Shodewn, Ty, Foxie, Kyle, Lucas and many more. He now watches over his step son, Ty secretly, prepared to do anything to protect him.


End file.
